The amount of liquid dispensed from liquid containers often needs to be monitored for many endeavors today. For instance, the management of establishments has long found it necessary to carefully monitor the relationship between liquor dispensed and receipts by controlling the quantity of liquor dispensed from a specific bottle and recording the sale.
A few systems have been proposed to date for measuring and recording the amount of liquid dispensed from liquid containers. One such system includes a spout that is configured to attach to an opening of a liquid container. This spout also uses a portion-control mechanism to control the desired amount of liquid poured from the liquid container. The spout may use a radio transmitter for emitting signals containing activity information. A receiver receives the transmitted signals, and provides these signals to a computer at the establishment that processes the signals into text for viewing. One particular system for wireless spouts and systems for dispensing is described in co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 13/227,408, now published as U.S. Publication No. 2012/0211516. The corks provided herein may find particular use with the spouts described in that application.